The invention relates to an air conditioner housing.
Air conditioner housings of the type in question here are used in particular in conjunction with vehicle air conditioner devices for heating and air conditioning the passenger compartment of a vehicle. An air conditioner housing of the type in question here is known, for example, from European Patent Application EP 1070611 A1. It has an evaporation device, a heating device and an air control device which are accommodated in the interior of the air conditioner housing, in which air flow paths are formed in order to heat and cool to a greater or lesser extent the air flowing into the air conditioner housing, and to distribute it into various areas of the vehicle. It has been found here that with only a small degree of structural expenditure it is possible to provide different areas of the passenger compartment of the vehicle with airstreams at different temperatures.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an air conditioner housing which is small in size while providing the possibility of supplying different areas of the passenger compartment of the vehicle with air streams at different temperatures.